Camp Rock!
by w.i.t.c.h. lover99
Summary: The girls head to our favorite camp for guardian business but end up having the summer of their lives!Wills pov.WxM!
1. Chapter 1

**Will POV**

"Do we really have to go here?!"Cried Cornelia."Corny,"I sighed"portals are opening near this place!We have no choice... besides i heard Camp Rock is awsome!" "And we can sing!Were great as a group!We all know that!"Cried Hay Lin."Ok whatever..." "Crap!"I exclaimed looking at the rules of the camp."What?"They asked looking over my shoulder at the peice of paper."There can only be 4 in a cabin!"I sulked."I'll stay in another cabin...no problem..."Said Cornelia."Really?!Are you sure...?"I asked,feeling bad for Corny."Yeah!Of course!Yeah well im gonna go meet some new girls..."Cornelia said,but before she could walk off a long black limo pulled up."Daaaaang"We all said in unision.A 'blonde barbie doll' as we called people who looked and acted like this girl had long blonde hair but nothing compared to Cornelias,she was as skinny as a stick,and was wearing a blue top with a black belt and dark skinny jeans that hugged her legs tightly,and a pair of black could totally tell she was full of all looked at each other and nodded while saying in unision"Barbie!"

"Hi!Im Tess!"The barbie said coming up to Cornelia."Im Cornelia"She said with a slightly annoyed tone."Ok back to the problem at hand..."She continued"Who am I going to stay with...?"

"Oh!You could stay with me and my friends!"Said Tess."I guess...?"She asked looking at me and the girls,we nodded."Why not."She answered hesitantly."Good then!Its settled!"Said Tess dragging Cornelia off,who gave us a "Help me!" look."Its gonna be a long summer"We groaned.

We were talking when a boy,quite a bit older than us pushed through the crowd shoved Hay Lin causing her to fall to the ground."Hey!What in the hell is your problem?!"I yelled after the glanced back at me and then continued with pushing through the crowd."Shane!"I heard someone yell She then turned to us and said"Im sorry about that...he 's my hot tempered boyfriend...by the way im Mitchie."She said shaking all of our hands as we told her all of our names."Well,"She said"I better go get him."Mitchie sighed."Yeah,"Said Hay Lin rubbing her arm."Before he does serious damage..." "Again...sorry! Ill talk to you girls later then?"Mitchie said."Yeah" "Sure" "bye" "see you later" "ok by girls!Shane!"Mitchie yelled making her way through the crowd."She seemed nice..." "Yeah unlike her boyfriend!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wills POV**

I lugged my luggage onto my new bed.I sighed as i collapsed onto the bed myself."I miss Matt!"Taranee sat beside me on the bed and smirked,"You always miss Matt!!"I raised my head up and glared at her playfully then a wide goofy gin spread across my face"Got that right!"I giggled."I wonder how Cornelias doing."Taranee said."I feel bad for her,"giggled Hay Lin"She had to stay with Barbie!!" "C'mon,lets go and visit her..."We all stood up and were halfway out the door when Taranee stopped."Guys?"We all turned to look at her."What if she turns into one of them?" "Please,Taranee its Cornelia were talking about!She can take care of herself!At least i hope she can..."I last thing I needed was for one of my friends,and guardians,to become a snob!

We knocked on the door to Cornelias new opened it and we pushed past her."I didn't say you could come in!"Tess exclaimed."Puh-lease Tess" came Cornelias voice as she came from the backroom"This place is just as much of theirs as it is mine!"

"Hah!Look Corny everything in here is pink!Now i know for sure this is your cabin!"Irma said lying on Cornelias bed.I walked over to the walls above and around Cornelias small bed.I smiled as i looked at the pictures hung of them were of Cornelia and her family but most was of us.

"Sooo Cornelia you like it here?"Asked Hay Lin."Mmmmm....its i dont know if i can stand her ."Cornelia pointed over to Tess"But the other roomates arent that bad!Theirs Peggy and Ella!There cool but not as cool as you guys!"

"I thought this was going to be a W.I.T.C.H. summer!!"Whined Hay Lin"I dont want it to be just W.I.T.H.!!"

"It wont be Hay Lin!"I assured her"Same cabin or not were allways gonna be together!! I promise!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything!Okay!?**

**Will POV**

"Hey guys! Over here!" I looked over to see Mitchie, Shane, and many people i didnt know looking at us. i then realized it was Mitchie waving us over. I smiled sweetly at her and motioned for the others to follow me. "Whats up, Mitch?" Asked Irma sitting down beside Mitchie. "mmmm...nothing. you really arent very shy are you??" The rest of us bursted out laughing, "Irma?!Shy?!" Giggled out Hay Lin.(Ok so i knew it wasnt _that_ funny but cmon!) We sat down."Ok, so whos the friends?" Asked Irma trying to steal one of Cornelias frys. "Touch the potato and you enter a world of pain." (Like in The Battle Of Meridian Plains) "Ok!You already know Shane, well this is Caitlyn, my best friend, this is Nate her boy friend, and last but not least, our bird lover Jason!" "Hey! Birds are cool!" Ok awkward...well i guess i better introduce us..."Ok well, im Will."

I started."Will?Thats a boys name!" Chuckled Jason. I turned and gave the poor boy a look that would probably give him nightmares for months!"Anyway, this is Irma, thats Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin!" "Were also known as W.I.T.C.H.!" Chirped Hay Lin. "Hay Lin!"I hissed. "What?Oh...sorry!" The 5 people in front of us looked curious but didnt ask.(Thank God!) We fell into a conversation snd soon, we were off to our next class.

"Miss Vandom!? Miss Vandom!?" "Huh...?" I looked up to see Brown, the teacher, waving his hand in front of my face. "Oh, uh, sorry? I was thinking..." Brown smirked as my friends giggled, i wasnt just thinking, me and the others were having a 'conversation' telepathically. "What was it you were saying?" I asked smiling sweetly. That made the others laugh harder, one of the many things that we could do, that actually had nothing to do with powers, just a lot of practice, was charm. We had to use it quite a bit when we got in trouble for 'going out' without permission, it came in handy with ditching school too. "Oh! I was just hoping we could hear everyones voices, especially new students..." "Well, actually," I glanced over at my friends. "We're sort of a group, i mean we _can_ sing solo but usually were together..." "No problem! If thats the case i want to hear each of your voices seperately and then hear you together, if thats okay that is..." "Oh yeah thats absolutley fine!Ummm... what order guys?" I turned to my friends. They shrugged. "The usual." They said in unision. in other words im up first, Irma second, Taranee third, and so on... I gulped. "Okay... the whole song??" " If you want." I nodded. "Okay uh do you want the name of it??" I was stalling, i knew, but hey! Who cared?! "If you dont mind." Brown smiled, he understood how nervous i was.

That gave me some encouragement. "Okay!" I turned to face my audience, smiling. "This is one my friends havent even heard. Its called ' The Climb ' " I took a deep breath._' okay i can do this '_

**I can almost see it**

**That dream im dreaming **

**but theres voice inside my head saying**

**"Youll never reach it"**

**Every step im taking**

**Ever move i make feels**

**lost with no direction**

**my faith is shaking**

**But i gotta keep trying **

**Gotta keep my head held high**

**Theres always gonna be another mountain**

**Im always gonna wanna make it move**

**always gonna be an uphill battle**

**Sometime im gonna have to lose**

**Aint about how fast i get there **

**aint about whats waiting on the other side**

**Its the climb!**

Visions kept flashing and i knew i was about to start crying.

Why? I didnt know. Maybe it was because I was singing with such intensity people knew. They knew that this was more than just words to me, to me and 4 other people in the room.

**The struggles im facing**

**The chances im taking**

**Sometimes might knock me down but**

**no im not breaking**

That reminded me of a time, we were running, it was wet, but we couldnt stop, Cedric and his goons were gaining quickly, i pushed myself harder trying to get away,i slipped, i tried to get back up,but i couldnt

**I may not know it**

**but these are the moments im gonna remember most yeah just gotta keep going**

I pushed up onto my knees, my red hair was dripping with mud, the rain felt like pellets on my back,

**And i, I gotta be strong**

**Just keep pushing on**

I pushed up, slipping once more, i felt someone help me up, ilooked up to see Hay Lins dirty pale face and pleading eyes, I nodded to her, she might not know it but she was what gave me strenth that night, it reminded me that more that just myself depended on if i made it that night or not, so i pushed up, Hay Lin holdin my hand the whole way, onto my feet and through the portal, to safety.

**Cause theres always gonna be another mountain**

**im always gonna wanna make it move**

**always gonna be and uphill battle**

**sometimes im gonna have to lose**

**Aint about how fast i get there **

**aint about whats waiting on the other side**

**Its the climb yeah!**

**Thers always gonna be another mountain**

**im always gonna wanna make it move**

**always gonna be an uphill battle **

**sometimes your gonna have to lose**

**Aint about how fast i get there**

**Aint about whats waiting on the otherside**

**Its the climb yeah!**

**Keep on moving, keep climbing, keep the faith, baby,**

**its all about, its all about the climb**

**keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa**

I was all of a sudden exhausted, was it because i had pretty much relived memories that were of battle day after day, i really didnt know. i felt 4pairs of arms wrap around me the tears dripping from their own eyes. It wouldnt suprise me if the relived a few memories of their own.

I heard an applause and smiled. "Okay Irma your next!Oh and Will you should consider performing in opening jam tonight." Brown complimeneted. "Thanks but i think we will all perform!" "Hey, do both!? All of you could do your own solo!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok!So it was a little dramatic!Sue me!**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Im not sure if i should continue with this story, or not, because i am completely out of ideas. And if you think i should continue, then tell me what you would like to see, because i am clueless.**

**xoxoxo~Witchlover99**


End file.
